oldonteariscampaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Ahmahdihs
Ahmahdihs History: In the beginning, there was only chaos. From the chaos, the divine ether of the universe, sprang the Great Gods, fully formed and possessing of great magic. One of the first of these beings to emerge from the cosmic womb was Ahmahdihs, Lord of Balance and Order. Ahmahdihs saw the chaos of the universe and it displeased him. He did battle with Mihnihsae, Goddess of Chaos and emerged the victor, separating the universe into its many parts and setting each part into its place. As one of the oldest of the gods, and one of the most wise, he established his place as the King of the Gods. He divided the universe amongst his fellows so that each might rule that which they were most attuned to. Relationships: In the beginning, Ahmahdihs was on good terms with all of the Gods, except Mihnihsae. As he could see could understand many points of view, he was more than pleased to associate with all and accept them as friends and equals. Together with all of them, he built the universe as it is today. In fact, the King of Heaven took for himself two brides, each very different. His first wife was Ahmorae, Goddess of Darkness. When first the universe existed, there was only darkness and she brought it to her husband as a dowry. Together, they ruled the entirety of the universe. His second and favorite wife was Ticesse, Goddess of Light. Together, they placed the stars in heaven, giving light and order to the universe. She taught him about joy while Ahmorae stewed in jealousy. Fueled by her jealousy, Ahmorae began to have secret liaisons with Phaelep, God of Ambition and Desire. Together, in secret, they plotted against Ahmahdihs and Ticesse and brought about The Great Wars. After Ahmorae's betrayal, the God's split into the Bright, Gray, and Dark Pantheons—as they are ordered today—based on their support of Ticesse or Ahmorae (Bright and Dark respectively), or their neutrality (Gray). His troubled relationship between himself and his two wives forms the basis for the monogamous marriages amongst most followers of the Old Religion. Appearance and Emissaries: Ahmahdihs is often depicted as a tall, regal elf with either light brown or blond hair. He is always described as very handsome and stately, fastidiously clean in his robes of white and black. He is often depicted carrying a set of scales in one hand and a book of laws in the other. Other times, his law book is replaced by his mighty longsword. Ahmahdihs is associated with the ring-tailed lemurs which bear his colors. They are seen as his emissaries and whole cults have sprung up around the worship and interpretation of the lemurs. Often, temples of Ahmahdihs will keep a troop of the simians within the temple grounds. (The Lemur's habit of “worshiping” the sun or sunbathing is said to reflect Ahmahdihs' undying affection for his wife Ticesse, Goddess of Light.) The Church of Ahmahdihs: Followers of Ahmahdihs are dedicated to the keeping of law and order within society. Most followers of Ahmahdihs choose a profession in which they are directly responsible for the upholding of the law. Many Amahdihns choose to work as lawyers, guards, or judges. Some others choose to be politicians and strive to create laws in the divine inspiration Ahmahdihs' teachings. Still others find contentment as paladins of Ahmahdihs. Atypical amongst most paladins, Ahmahdihn paladins are less interested in the upholding of good and the destruction of evil than upholding the law and keeping order. As such, Ahmahdihn paladin, from time to time, can allow unethical actions to take place so long as they are within the bounds of legality or are indispensable to public order. Such instances are often rare and often frowned upon by the Ahmahdihn Church. Though many might see them as cruel, followers are simply impartial. Their lack of allegiance to any but their God allows them to unbiasedly weigh all options and decide the best course of action or appropriate judgment. Religious Traits: 'Law Enforcer:' You are a devout follower of the God Ahmahdihs who revels in order and law. Since you were a child, you have desired to be an officer of the law and a righteous hand of justice. You may or may not be officially employed as such, but you are always on the lookout for troublemakers and law breakers. Bonus: You gain a +1 bonus to Perception and Sense Motive Checks. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Ahmahdihs, you may gain an addition +1 bonus to each of these skills. 'Law Abider': Ahmahdihs is a God who appreciates Law and Order above all. As a devout follower of Ahmahdihs, you have an obsession with following the law. Bonus: You gain a +1 bonus to knowledge local checks and a +1 trait bonus on saves vs. charm and compulsion spells, and may make a new save with an additional +1 bonus (for a total of +2) if directed to act against the law. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Ahmahdihs, you may gain an additional +1 bonus to Knowledge local checks and +1 bonus on saves vs. compulsion spells.